


Changes

by Ariadne_Yemoja



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Yemoja/pseuds/Ariadne_Yemoja
Summary: A conversation between Diamonds...





	Changes

            They sighed, leaning a rosy pink hand against their palanquin.  The tiny Pearl looked up at them, hands clasped behind her back.

            “My Diamond?” she murmured.  Pink Diamond looked down at the wide eyed Pearl and smiled.

            “Don’t worry.  We’ll go home to the others soon.” they said, their generous mouth spreading wide.  The Pearl shook her head, short pink curls bouncing against her angular face.

            “I’m not worried about going home, my Diamond.  I’m worried about you.”  The pale iridescent pink Pearl touched their calf gently.  Pink Diamond shrugged and gazed toward the Tower of the Authority.  It would have to happen sooner or later.  They couldn’t go on pretending to destroy the Earth anymore.  They wished Rose or Jasper were with them.  They were both so determined.  Pink Diamond loved that.  Rose Quartz, whether she knew it or not, was a lot like the humans.  Earth just suited her.  They couldn’t believe they had let her talk her into this. 

_(But you already love this world for what it is…)_

It was true, they did.

_(If you didn’t you wouldn’t be trying to relocate them…)_

The Haven… Their beloved Haven… They told the others it was a zoo.

            They looked down to the Pearl and tilted her head toward the palanquin.

            “Wait here.”

            “What?!  No, my place is at your side, my Diamond!”  Pink Diamond did not miss the emphasis on the word my.  They just smiled and gestured toward the glittery pink vessel.

            “No arguing.  I don’t want you there for this.  If I don’t come back out someone needs to warn Rose.” They whispered.  The Pearl frowned and looked away.

            “Yes, my Diamond.” 

_(You already love this world for what it is…)_

_(Protect it.)_

 

            White Diamond remained on the giant throne as her kin walked up the aisle of her throne room.  The other gems whispered behind their hands, trading rumors and tall tales as Pink Diamond approached.  Pink Diamond inclined their head respectfully and White Diamond did the same.  White Diamond waved a slim hand and silenced the room.

            “You have news to report about the rebellion.”

            “Yes.” Pink Diamond said.  Their voice clear, bouncing about the open room.  Pink Diamond wasn’t what she wanted them to be, not even close.  When the Diamond Authority had come together to make the young Diamond they all had hoped Pink would be more suited to ruling.  The start of the rebellion had just proved otherwise to White Diamond.  To be honest, there were many events in the new Diamond’s life that proved they were flawed.

            “Well, don’t keep me waiting Pink.  What is the situation?” she barked, eyes flashing impatiently.  Pink inclined their head and dropped their scepter on the ground, the symbol of their rule.

            “I am stepping down from the Diamond Authority and going to Earth to stay.  Earth is now a free space protected by me and there will be no more war.”

            White Diamond’s eyelids fluttered, the only sign of her shock.  She leaned forward in her seat, crystalline hair spilling over her the large gem on her forehead.  The silence was heavy, thick.  She felt her fingers grip the arms of her chair tighter as she stood.

            “What do you think you are doing?”

            “Making a choice.  Let’s not pretend you thought I was good enough to be among you.” Pink said.  Somewhere there was a small gasp, and silence fell on the room again.  White Diamond stood and brushed aside the curtains of her palanquin.  A tone resonated throughout the room with each of her steps, like someone hitting crystal against metal.  Pink didn’t move, they only watch as their sister moved toward them.  They could feel power coming off their older sister’s frame and Pink Diamond wondered if they were prepared to fight their sisters one after the other.  They wondered if they were prepared to fight Yellow and Blue.

            “You are a disappointment.  If Blue and Yellow didn’t love you so much I would shatter you here and now.”  White Diamond gave the younger diamond a tightlipped smile and shook her head.  “I have already lost a pearl and a few other gems to this rebellion.  And now you choose chaos over order.”

            “Maybe it has its own order, an order that should be respected as much as ours.”  Pink Diamond didn’t flinch as their sister leaned closer to them.  White Diamond searched Pink’s eyes for a moment and then turned her back on them.  With a wave of her hand White Diamond exploded the forms of every gem in the room.  She flicked her fingers and the gems bubbled one by one, pristine clear orbs hovered to the ceiling.

            “Leave if you wish.  I will inform your sisters of your decision.”

            “You will inform them to leave Earth alone?”

            “I will consider it.”

            “White…”

            “Give me your pearl.”

            “What?”

            “You heard me.  Give me your pearl.  You are no longer worthy of one.”

            “Considering yours ran away, I’d say neither are you.”  A blast of air blew Pink Diamond off their feet.  With a grunt, Pink crashed to the ground.  _Caught off guard, embarrassing…_ they thought.  Footsteps ran towards them and kneeled quickly.

            “Please your Grandness, please stop!” The pink pearl bowed low, her forehead almost touching the cold ground.  Pink Diamond rose to their feet and reached to scoop up the brave pearl.  Another wind knocked them backward but not off their feet.  The Pink Pearl looked over her shoulder in terror and began to go to Pink Diamond.

            “Hold your ground, Pearl!” White Diamond barked.  The Pearl froze in place torn between her Diamonds.  “You serve me now, do you understand?”

            “Pink Diamond can go if I obey?”

            “Do I look like someone who will negotiate with a pearl?” White Diamond snarled.  The Pink Pearl looked up to the ceiling and blanched at all the stones floating and glittering above her head.

            “N-no, my Diamond…”  The little Pearl spared another glance back at Pink Diamond and smiled sadly.  She gave her a final bow and mouthed ‘goodbye’.  Pink Diamond snarled and reached for her only to be blown from the room.  The giant white doors slammed closed behind them and Pink Diamond pounded their fists against it.  A growl building in their throat, they spun on their heels and returned to their palanquin.  As they took off for their ship, Pink Diamond knew they would never come to Homeworld again.

 

*

 

            Rose Quartz stood outside the temple and stared up at the sky.  Pink Diamond had promised they would speak of a truce when they came back from Homeworld.  Rose paced the steps back and forth while Pearl watched her.

            “Rose, do you think they’ll keep their word.”

            “They love Earth as much as we do.  All their actions prove it.  They’ll keep their word.”

            “That doesn’t mean that White Diamond will respect it.” Pearl whined nervously.  Rose looked at her and smiled.

            “No, but a Diamond backing our rebellion isn’t something to be dismissed lightly.” She turned her eyes back toward the sky and watched as a bright pink streak flashed across the sky.  “Things are going to change, whether the Diamond Authority likes it or not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alcohol, boredom, and too many SU theories brought this about. It was a warm-up for my writing session this evening and I liked it enough to share. Hope you enjoy it.  
> Have a good night/day, y'all.


End file.
